prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HCPC19
is the 19th episode of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and is also the 505th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The girls, along with Iona, help Seiji for an upcoming soccer match. In this time Iona reveals she is Cure Fortune and offers the group a chance to team up with her: but only if they leave Hime. '' Summary At the embassy, the trio are very happy because they have collected many PreCards. They begin to discuss what they would each wish for, Hime wishes for the Blue Sky Kingdom to be resurrected, Megumi wishes for her mother to be healthy, and Yuko wishes for everyone to have delicious rice. But Ribbon points out that as a team they can only have ''one wish. As this is going on Fortune is fighting a Saiark. She defeats it quickly and with ease, using her brand new finisher, Star Stream. Glasan produces PreCards and asks her what is her wish, and she mentions her desire to become stronger to defeat Phantom and avenge her sister, Cure Tender. Glasan suggests that she joins the other Cures but she refuses immediately, saying that Cure Princess cannot be forgiven. That evening Hime is in a good mood until Ribbon reminds her of the Axia box. Blue and Ribbon suggest that she tells Megumi and Yuko the truth about what happened, but afraid of how they could take it, she refuses. It's then Seiji calls Megumi and asks her for help because the soccer team doesn't have enough people. She agrees, and with the girls they use the Soccer PreCard and head out to the field. They meet Nakayama Gon, the team's coach before noticing Iona has also shown up to lend a hand. When the match starts Seiji passes to Iona, and Hime tells her to pass, but Iona refuses and scores a goal. Afterwards Megumi passes to Hime, but Iona steals the ball away and they begin to bicker. Seeing an opening, Hime swipes the ball when an opponent suddenly steals it from her and scores a goal, causing Iona to angrily berate her. When break is called, Gon prepares dango for everyone when Oresky appears. He uses him to summon a Saiark and the trio quickly transform to fight it. But the Saiark shoots a ball and traps them in a net, then it shoots another to harm the girls- when suddenly, Cure Fortune arrives to defend them, sending it back at it. She rescues the girls when Lovely and Honey suggest that the four of them team up, and while Princess agrees, Fortune doesn't. The Choiarks attack and Fortune says no more, running off to fight them on her own as Lovely uses Pop 'n' Sonic to purify them. Fortune defeats the Saiark with Stardust Shoot and the match continues until the Cures have managed to win with the score 2-1. Things return to normal and soon everyone prepares to leave, with Seiji, Yuko, Hime, and Megumi making their way home. It's then Iona approaches and takes out Cure Tender's PreChanMirror, revealing to them that she is actually Cure Fortune as Glasan appears. They are surprised, having not realized this and she offers to team up with them; but only Megumi and Yuko. She refuses to let Hime join, making her start to feel guilty. Major Events *Iona reveals to the girls that she is Cure Fortune. *Iona decides to team up with Megumi and Yuko but not Hime. *It is hinted that Hime was the one that opened Axia. *Star Stream and Honey Happiness Love Shower are used for the first time. *It is revealed that only one Cure can only make one wish from the PreCards. Characters Pretty Cures *Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess *Omori Yuko/Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune *Cure Ace (in the opening only) Mascots *Ribbon *Glasan Villains *Oresky *Saiark *Choiarks Secondary Characters *Blue *Sagara Seiji *Nakayama Gon Trivia *Cure Ace celebrates the 10th anniversary special. *This episode celebrates the FIFA 2014 World Cup. *This is the fourth episode where a real-life person is featured on it, and the first one that is not affiliated with comedy nor music. *'''PreCards debuted: '''Soccer PreCard Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!